Tale Of An Elven King
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Some magic and wizard monsters (duel monsters) are stuck in a cave to wait out the storm. There they learn the story of the Celtic Guardian (Celtic Guardian/Dark Magician FRIENDSHIP story) I forgot mystical elf was a spellcaster-sorry. Please R/R


Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a person who owned everything. They became rich and powerful and lived their life in luxury. It wasn't me. THE END.  
  
A/N-  
  
Names:  
  
Celtic Guardian: Dorian  
  
Dark Magician: Tabias  
  
Mystical Elf: Celes  
  
Gemini Elf: Sara and Tara  
  
Neo The Magic Swordsman: Neo  
  
Kuribo: Kurbi  
  
Gaia The Fierce Knight: Gaia  
  
Tale Of An Elven King  
  
"I REALLY HATE THE RAIN!" The Gemini Elves said in unison.  
  
"I'M GOING TO RUST!" cried Gaia.  
  
"It figures it would rain the day you didn't bring your horse!" Laughed Neo. The Dark Magician and Himself hadn't gotten wet because of their being spell casters. They headed into a cave to wait out the storm, Gaia glared, then laughed as Celes, the Mystical Elf, flipped her long wet hair in Neo's face getting him wet.  
  
"PiiPii!" (HEY!) Kurbi said as he got even wetter.  
  
"Oops, sorry Kurbi"  
  
Poor Kurbi looked like a drowned bone mouse, which got Neo laughing again. Kurbi glared then shook himself dousing Neo yet again, and making himself look like a puffball.  
  
"It looks like were stuck." Celes said looking out of the cave at the rain falling, ignoring Neo's and Kurbi's glaring contest. Tabias startled everyone by making a fire flare up on some wood he found on the floor of the cave. They all sat around its warmth.  
  
"PiiPiiPi!!!!" (Story Story Story!!!!!) Kurbi chirped bouncing up and down a little.  
  
"Yeah, do you know any good ones? Booya Baby!...OWOWOWOWOW! QUIT IT!" Gaia said clutching his arm.  
  
"Calm down!" Sara and Tara said glaring at the hyper warrior.  
  
"I feel so alive, I can't deny you, I feel so alive" Neo, in the background, sung.  
  
THWACK Tabias smacks him over the head with his staff.  
  
"Alright, alright...sit down.. It's about time I told you Dorian's story." Celes started, casting a glance at Tabias's silent form.  
  
"Who?" Gaia asked looking very confused.  
  
"He was my best friend" Tabias said quietly.  
  
Kurbi, Gaia, Neo, Sara, and Tara all stared at the dark spellcaster. They had never heard him speak before.  
  
Celes looked at him sadly. "Just listen" she began.  
  
/Dorian was an elven king, his head was full and gold. And he was oh so frightening; a warrior had been told. One day a message reached his home, and made him draw his sword, a dragon came from far beyond to rule the silver lore. Out of the light and into the dark he went to save the world, a brave light burned with in his heart but will he ever return? /  
  
Celes pause and saw her audience captured in the moment. Tabias was staring out at the rain looking slightly spaced out.  
  
/A sword in his hand and a shield of his spark, his mouth told no lies. He saw the great cave, further on, to his last stand, to die/  
  
Celes smiled sadly as she heard her audience gasp.  
  
/Out of the light and into the dark he went to save the world a brave light burned within his heart but will he ever return? /  
  
Not one member of he entranced listeners moved. Not wanting to miss her words.  
  
/He saw the dragons burning head and his mighty silver wing, and he was sure he'd soon be dead, and sadly he sang. And then he opened his eyes and saw and he swung his magic sword. The dragon's head fell to the floor, but fire killed the lord. Out of the light and into the dark he went to save the world, His heart grown cold has lost its spark, never will he return/  
  
Tabias turned his back towards the group as silent tears tracked down his face. He remembered knowing, just knowing that his best friend was dead.  
  
Flashback  
  
A less haunted looking Dark Magician was pitched to the ground from a jolt he didn't no where it came from, till he realized he couldn't feel his bond with Dorian. Sorrowful wails that no one present would ever forget sounded that night. Even the tree's and plant's joined in the crying for their former king.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tabias focused on the story and joined in for the rest.  
  
/Now we are traveling through the dark, on unforgotten dreams. We don't know what were searching for, in tears for all beliefs. We're searching for a nightingale, but we shall find no one. In the darkness waiting for dawn in silence, we shall drown. Out of the light and into the dark he went to save the world, his heart grown cold has lost its spark never will he return. Out of the light and into the dark he went to save the world, on the day he rise, our time will start honor and glory be earned. On the day he rises our time will start, honor and glory be earned./  
  
Tabias looked at the group in front of him, as he and Celes finished. Gaia looked sad for a warrior he never got to know. Kurbi had big watery eyes and started crying a river literally. Neo was desperately trying to pretend that he had something in his eye, and that's why he had tears streaming down his face. And Sara and Tara just looked sad. Dorian couldn't cry either seeing he was an elf too. Then again so was Celes.  
  
Tabias turned towards the cave entrance, it was now only slightly drizzling and there was a rainbow near the sun in the sky. Tabias smiled slightly. He could almost feel his old bond with the Regal Celtic Guardian.  
  
'Maybe someday, we'll learn the 'reborn' spell and be able to bring you back old friend.' Tabias thought, before he turned to look back at his friends. 'Maybe someday soon.'  
  
As if to answer his though a birds silvery notes trilled back.  
  
Tabias smiled.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N-  
  
The song "Tale Of an Elven King" is such a sad song. T-T But seriously, it was total luck that I found it. Because I had found it on Morpheus and burned it onto a Cd and then we eventually got rid of Morpheus and now I can't find it again. sobs 


End file.
